Keeping it Toget)(er
by Sollux Capdick
Summary: Your name is Feferi Peixes, and you have a very sick sister, and no one but you can take care of her. Which means... you'll have to leave your best friend Eridan behind. It's not like he'll be alone, though! You've invited your good friend Sollux to keep him company for a few months while you're gone! What could possibly go wrong, right? (Rating will change in later chapters )
1. Chapter 1

_Keeping it Toget)(er_

**(AN: hey, hey. 2o, ii dont own home2tuck, and all that, hu22 ii2 the geniiu2 here, not me. and iit wouldnt kiill no one two leave a reviiew iif you read thii2. otherwii2e ii have no rea2on two keep wriitiing iif no one liike2 my 2hiit. capdiick out.)**

_-Be the Fish Girl-_

You boot up your computer, painfully bright light penetrating your room, the lights having been shut off about ten minutes ago. But you keep those shocking green eyes of your trained to the screen, because after all you have some quick work to attend to.

The icon for Trollian is clicked, and in a few seconds, the familiar black box with contacts listed down it pops up over your background.

_Yes_, he's on.

cuttlefishCuller [CG] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

CC: Erida-a-a-a-ann!

CC: Eridan, I know t)(at you're on, please answer me, t)(is is reely reely important!

CC: 38(

CC: )(ello?

CC: I'm not going to stop sending these until you answe-e-er!

CC: Ug)()()()(, come ON!

CC: Someone, please krill me now!

CC: Eridan... )(as gone missing?  
CC: O)( no, looks like its time to call the police!

CC: )(ere we go... nine... one... one...

CA: jesus fuckin christ fef cant you givve a guy twwo seconds to answwer a goddamned message?

CA: wwhat is is that you evven wwant from me

CA: wwhy aren't you at the restaurant? you're late, that doesn't usually happen. is something wwrong?

CC: I'm soooo sorry, Eridan! I )(ave somet)(ing t)(at I've been keeping from you!

CA: wwait wwhat are you talkin about

CA: you dont keep stuff from me

CA: evver

CA: or at least i thought so

CC: 38( I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you, but... I have to move out of our apartment. My sister is terbubbly sick, Eridan! I )(ave to go take care of her!

CA: are you talkin about meenah? i thought you hated her

CC: Please don't say t)(at, Eridan! S)(e's nice, it just... takes some time to get to see w)(o s)(e is inside.

CC: I'm sorry. I )(ave to! But don't you worry, because I'll be back in about a month or two! In the mean time, I've found you a roommate so t)(at you don't get lonely! I know that )(appens wit)( you...

CA: great. just fuckin great. all I need in my life is just a bit more bullshit. is it really wworth it to torture me, fef?

CA: please dont go

CA: you're my best friend

CA: my only friend

CC: Awww, don't worry! T)(is guy is super awesome! )(e and I )(ave been fronds for quite some time!

CA: wwho exactly is this friend?

CC: you mean )(is name?

CA: no, fef, i meant his godawwful codsuckin abilities, wwhat the hell else in this lonely an awwful wworld could I possibly be referrin to?

CC: )(a)(a)(a)(a)(a! Don't be mean, okay? I expect t)(e two of you to get along just fine!

CC: )(e'll be at the apartment tomorrow around nine, alri-i-i-ig)(t?

CA: wwow that's early

CA: jesus

CC: 38D Is it? O)( yea)(, you're a late sleeper, I forgot!

CC: Anyways, I'll talk to you later! The moving truck is )(ere, so I )(ave to get going...

CC: I )(ave faith in you! Don't cry too muc)( w)(en I'm gone, you big baby!

CA: wwait

CA: fef

CC: Sorry, Eridan! I )(ave to go!

CC: Bye-e-e-e-e!

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

You shut off the phone, with a slight smile on your magenta lips.

You knew Eridan would be _fine_. Besides, you couldn't be around to babysit him _all _the time!

And Sollux, well...

Of _course _those two would get along! There was absolutely _nothing _to worry about.

You shut your laptop, and stowing under your arm, you shove it into your bag, and make your way out the door.

_-Be the Complete Asshole-_

Hey, you're not an asshole!

Well, some of the time you aren't.

Speaking of assholes, what was your best "frond" doing, suddenly deciding that she wasn't going to meet you at this expensive restaurant? You had been waiting for two and a half hours, and now you receive this sudden notification telling you she was fucking _moving away?_ The story she had just fed you was so instantaneous, you couldn't even process it!

And... and... you were _finally, _you had _finally _worked up the nerve to invite her here, and were about to...

To tell her your feelings for her. Yes, you had harbored those for a few fuckin years now. But now, that chance was totally ruined. You weren't going to see her for a while, and by then, it would be too late. She could change, meet some other guy while she was gone, _you_ could become less desirable to her as time wore on, etc...

Did she realize how much _nerve _it had taken you to set up and plan for this opportunity?

And what the hell is up with her inviting some _guy _friend of hers into _your _apartment, too?

That sounded _way _too suspicious.

Who was he?

Sighing, you rest your hand on your palms dejectedly.

Well, it wasn't like there was anything you could do about it. It was happening.

Your only friend was moving away to take care of her asshole sister for who knows how many months. And you would be stuck, _alone_, at your apartment. Yeah, that guy moving in didn't even count; it would be best to just ignore him, and not purposely start some sort of a fight, which would inevitably happen, knowing your everyday attitude.

You jauntily, yet at the same time lazily wave a nearby waiter over, and he comes to pick up your barely-empty glass.

For a moment, you just sit there, staring into the distance, when something uncomfortably awkward strikes you. This guy, this, this waiter was _still _standing there, looking at you. What the hell?

Looking over at him with a wary scowl doesn't seem to bother the strange guy, either.

And, whoa, what the hell?

The guy had a _weird _look to him. Like, unnerving and awkward, in a way.

He was tall, really tall, at least six feet(while you stood at a pitiful five-six). His black hair was swept slightly, very slightly up at the sides, and his glasses did not hide the fact that he had discolored eyes, one green and one blue.

His clothes were black, black, all black. Black sweater over a white apron, black pants, black shoes. Though one _was _white, for some unfathomable reason.

_Weird._

He seemed to hunch over slightly as he stood there, and he was looking at you with a repulsed expression.

This bothered you.

"W-what? Is there something that you w-w-want from me?"

Shit. You had the tendency to trip up on your v's and w's when you were nervous. You _really_ had to work on that.

He sighs, looking like you must have to be an idiot to not understand the situation, but doesn't acknowledge your stuttering, thank god.

"Well you didn't expect me to come over here and pour this wine down the drain without it being even halfway gone, didn't you? Pretty wasteful, if you ask me."

Wow. What a lisp he's got. Jesus Christ, this guy is rich.

But you just huff, and blow a little bit of hair out of your face.

"Yeah, w-well, I w-wasn't asking you. Now-w can you _kindly _go and bring me my check? I think I'v-ve just about had my fill of this place."

You're looking away now, but his stare penetrates you. So, you turn.

Your embarrassment is replaced by irritation.

"Wow. Excuse me, did I not say the magic w-words? Can you _please _go bring me a check? Thanks, it would be real helpful if you got it right now, rather than w-waiting until next winter, thanks."

He glares, but gives it up, but only after walking a few steps does he turn and counter, with a flourish of his hips:

"You know what would be _real _helpful? If you took off that gay hipster scarf. Asshole."

You stare as the weird waiter guy absconds, in angry shock.

What the _hell? _How _dare _he?

Did he not realize that you could get him fired for a comment such as that, on _you_? On the _customer?_

But you ball your fists, instead, glaring daggers.

Of course he knew. But he obviously didn't care.

So it wouldn't matter if you _did _tell on him. Besides, it would be childish.

Well, his tip would be pretty goddamn low.

In fact, two cents exactly is what you leave for the condescending asshole.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

You decide to log into Trollian before going to bed that night. Juuust for a second, to see if _he_ was on.

For a while now, the two of you had been on and off chatting, though you weren't exactly sure who _he_ was. Talking to him was a fun past time for sure, and next to Fef, he was a close second, though you had never met him, the guy seemed close by now, though irritating and extremely blunt most of the time. Even so, you didn't mind. Through that, you could tell he was a totally cool guy.

And... yep. Online.

You click his handle a few times.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

TA: oh

TA: hey

CA: wwell hello there

CA: i... just thought i'd chat a bit before bed, i guess

TA: hehe cool

TA: 2o what2 up wiith you?

CA: wwell, i... i'm kinda ticked off to be honest

TA: oh really why?

CA: there wwas this asshole at a restaurant I wwas wwaitin for a friend at.

TA: olol yeah there was thii2 fuckiing douchebag at the place ii work at twoday

TA: ii actually work at a re2taraunt

CA: oh wweird

CA: yeah i dunno he just ticked me off

CA: offended my wwonderfully artistic fashion sense

TA: yeah the douche at the place ii work at had 2UCH a terriible 2ense of fa2hiion

TA: he liike diidnt even under2tand ba2iic clothing law2

TA: or whatever

CA: hahaha yeah exactly

CA: some people really don't appreciate fashion nowwadays, you knoww wwhat I mean?

TA: oh totally

CA: wwell i am SO tired, ivve gotta try and get some sleep before tomorroww

CA: some dicks' movvin into my place

CA: ugh

TA: huh. iim moviing iinto thii2 guy2 place tomorrow.

TA: ju2t for a whiile

TA: my friiend 2aiid that iit wa2 two keep 2ome other friiend of her2 "company" or 2ome 2hit?

CA: haha wwhat a loser

TA: lol

TA: well get 2ome 2leep or whatever

TA: hehe let2 talk agaiin 2oon

CA: you gotcha

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

You close your eyes momentarily, breathing out. The sting from overexertion isn't that bad, in fact it feels kinda interesting, you guess.

This guy, twinArmageddons, is a pretty swave guy. He always manages to calm you down.

You two should meet up sometime.

Going over to your bed, you flop down over the covers and the springs protest in earnest.

You can feel the sleepiness wash over you almost instantly.

The last thought you have before you settle comfortably into darkness is that, hopefully, you can see this twinArmageddons person sometime really soon.

A smile passes over your lips, and your hazel eyes close.

_-Be the awkward-looking nerdy kid-_

You stare at the "caligulasAquarium ceased trolling" part of your conversation, dim comprehension that this guy reminds you of someone.

You can't really put your finger on it, though.


	2. Chapter 2

_Keeping it Toget)(er_

**(AN: Thank2 two EmotionlessTwit, SilverEnderwolf, ezlimitz, NekoShizuka-chan, DarkBlueMahogany, and one Gue2t for reviiewing~ hehehe, well, not much el2e to 2ay than- enjoy! -capdiick)**

_-Be the Supreme Fuckass-_

Shit, you're not in the mood for any name-calling shit at all. You're tired, goddamn it, so cut the crab, er crap.

Rubbing your eyes, you can tell already that the day is going to be shitty. From beyond your closed curtains, you can see faint lines of falling rain, the drizzles making their way down the pane. Shifting to the wall opposite you where a long mirror lies, you take in your appearance with a grimace. Large circles under your dark eyes. Black hair a fucking mess, all of it tilting to one side from the awkward way you sleep. Your red long-sleeved shirt is falling off one shoulder slightly.

Sighing, you run a hand through your hair in aggravation with yourself, with godfucking awful life in general, and stretch to your right, checking to see if you had any texts on your phone, which lies on your bedside dresser.

Yep, three exactly.

From the looks of things, Nepeta, Eridan, and Sollux had all sent you a message. Fuck, none of these assholes you really wanted to deal with right now. Nepeta was annoying, especially since she had been calling you "Karkitty" lately. Eridan was just an ass, period, conceited and aggravating to deal with in general. But, meh, Sollux and you bitched at each other a lot, though it wasn't the same with him like it was with other people, you guess.

Anyways, he was supposed to come over later today to help you with some technical problems on your computer, and then play some 'vids.

Preferably GTA, like most days he came over. So you click his handle, respond.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeniticist [CG]

TA: hey kk

TA: are you awake yet?

CG: SORRY

CG: I WAS SLEEPING, BUT I'M UP NOW

TA: cool

TA: 2o ii wa2 ju2t wonderiing iif you 2tiil needed me two come over twoday?

CG: THATS NOT MY FUCKING DESCISION TO MAKE. COME OVER IF YOU WANT TO, CAPTOR.

TA: ouch

TA: no need two be 2o pii22y

TA: ii know iit2 early but come on

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP. I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT RIGHT NOW. I HAVE TO GO TO WORK REALLY SOON ANYWAYS.

TA: 2weet

TA: have fun ii gue22

TA: 2o anyway2 when 2hould ii come over

CG: AFTER WORK, FUCKASS, WHEN ELSE?

TA: oh

TA: that2 at one on friiday2, ii2nt iit? ii cant make iit then, at lea2t not twoday

CG: WHY THE FLIPPING HELL NOT

TA: iim moviing iin wiith 2ome guy

CG: HAHAHA OH REALLY? I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE INTO THAT KINDA STUFF, "SOL"  
TA: 2hut the fuck up for once kk

TA: iitll ju2t just be four a biit, two get out of my current atmo2phere or 2omethiing

TA: accordiing to ff, iitll be "good for me" two not be around aa riight now

CG: WELL YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO YOUR BITCHY FISH GIRLFRIEND MORE OFTEN

CG: I DONT LIKE THAT ARADIA YOU'VE BEEN LIVING WITH

CG: SHE FUCKS WITH YOUR HEAD ALL THE GODDAMN TIME, AND IM TIRED OF YOU BEING PICKED ON BY THAT ASSHOLE SINCE YOU CANT EVEN FUCKING HOLD A JOB FOR LONGER THAN A MONTH LET ALONE DEFEND YOURSELF FROM SKILLED TORTURERS LIKE "AA"

TA: ff ii2nt a fii2h biitch and aa ii2nt an a22hole

TA: unliike all my other friiends

CG: HEY, I EASILY QUALIFY AS AN ASSHOLE, BUT YOUR OTHER TWO FRIENDS?

CG: MANIPULATING YOU TO MOVE IN WITH RANDOM PEOPLE DOESNT QUALIFY SOMEONE AS AN ASSHOLE?

CG: AND NEITHER DOES BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF SOMEONE EVERY DAY UNTIL THEY FUCKING BREAK?

CG: SOLLUX GET YOUR FUCKING SHIT TOGETHER AND FACE THE FACTS

CG: THOSE TWO ARE ASSHOLES

TA: what fuckiing ever kk

TA: do you want me two come over or not

CG: WELL WHEN ARE YOU EVEN AVAIILABLE

CG: OR

CG: FUCK

CG: *AVAILABLE

CG: I HATE YOUR STUPID TYPING QUIRK

TA: the feeliing ii2 mutual beliieve me

TA: anyway2 iil be over at three

TA: ii2 that cool

CG: YEAH YEAH WHATEVER

CG: SEE YA SOLLUX

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeniticist [CG]

Letting anger "boiil" within you for a second, you finally let it burst through and you throw your phone across the room, where it falls a pitiable length, slides on the floor, then straight into your closet. Ugh, that _stupid, stupid, _fucking complete _asshole, _Sollux Captor! He really didn't know how to make friends, did he? Then again, neither do you, you think grimly, remembering the texts from Eridan and Nepeta.

_-Be the Kid who can't handle life-_

Good thing this guy's house you're moving into is walking distance from your apartment. And good timing it was that you woke up before AA so that you could move without a fuss. Still, you felt bad that you wouldn't be seeing as much of her now that you were moving in to this new place. That, and FF had already left yesterday night. That left KK to hang with, but... he was always dissing your only two other friends.

Aradia really was a nice person, just not... all of the time. She had issues, though, and you couldn't just dismiss that. And Feferi, well, granted, she was a little bit "too" nice, though that wasn't something you could call a fault; it annoyed some people, but you didn't mind, in all honestly.

You wonder, though, suddenly, as you're crossing the street, what this guy's name even _is_. FF must have forgot to tell you, but, it is true that if you actually cared, you could ask her right now. You can't even find one fucking minuscule ounce of regret that you don't care what the flipping hell his name is, though. Whatever, you would be finding out in like five minutes, anyways, so, yeah.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Double-checking the address written for you in FF's handwriting, then glancing back up, the first thing you observe is that, for an apartment, it's pretty damn big. Then again, compare anything to the place you shared with AA, and it would look like a mansion.

Sighing, you can't help but feel fucking aggravated by the incessant pounding in your heart that just won't stop. Stepping up to the door, you give a short, hefty knock, then wait, a pain in your stomach growing by the second.

And... a minute passes. You knock again. Two. Then, five. You knock again, feeling not exhilaration now, only irritation.

God fucking damn it, where the fuck _is _this asshole?

_-Be the Fucking Douche who is currently sleeping-_

You can't be the Douche, he's not even awake, yet, smart-ass!

_-Okay, then be the Busy Fish Girlfriend-_

Goddamn it, you're busy! You can't deal with sassy character changes right now!

Oh, but wait.

Sollux has texted you. He must have something so say about his new roommate. Or, Eridan, that is. Hmm.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

TA: aa ple2e an2wer thii2 ii2 an emergency

TA: ughhhh where are you

TA: fuck me

TA: fuck liife liiterally fuck everythiing

TA: fuck

CC: Awww Sollux, w)(ats wrong? 38( Did something )(appen wit)( Eridan?

TA: what

TA: who

CC: O)()()()( t)(ats ri-ig)(t! I never told you your roommates name, did I?

TA: apparently you diidnt tell me he wa2 a late 2leeper eiither

TA: iive been 2tandiing out here iin the cold for liike half a fuckiing hour and he 2tiill ii2nt up yet

CC: W)(at?!

CC: O)( no! Sollux, please forgive me! I did tell )(im last nig)(t w)(en you would be t)(ere, but )(e must )(ave forgot to set an alarm or somet)(ing!

TA: yeah that would have been helpful two know that2 for 2ure

CC: 38/

TA: 2o what 2hould ii do

TA: go home to aa?

CC: Oh cod...

CC: I'm sorry, I reely messed up t)(is time, didn't I?

TA: ye2 you kiind of diid thank2 for notiiciing

CC: Umm, one second! )(ang in t)(ere, I'll try and wake )(im up, alrig)(t?

TA: yeah thank2

You bring up your contact list, a slight frown of worry on your mouth. What were you_ thinking_ about last night? That Eridan wouldn't sleep in late like the lazy deadbeat he was, and that Sollux wouldn't show up early, like the gentleman he was?

Oh, wait, you were thinking about how well they were going to get along. Whale, screw that fantasy. Now that Eridan was going to be freshly awaken, and Sollux, his ass half frozen off and seriously irritated, things were _definitely _not going to start well.

You bring up Eridan's number, labeled "Best Frond," though right now you aren't feeling quite as sympathetic towards that nickname.

But, oh, what were you thinking! It's not like it was his fault!

Ring, ring, ring, ring...

_-Alright, _**_now _**_you're allowed to be the slowly_ **_waking up_**_ Fucking Douche-_

You're too tired to retort against these rude labelings; instead you reach for your vibrating phone. The number beneath "fuckin annoyin" shows that indeed it is your fuckin annoyin best friend, Feferi Peixes.

With an _extremely _aggravated groan, you expend every amount of self control not to bitch at her as soon as you hit the talk button.

"Ughhhh, Fef, w-w-what the hell could any a' the billions a' people on this godforsaken hunk a' land called earth _possibly _be w-wantin me for at, like, sev-ven in tha' mornin'?"

Her surprisingly angry voice blares at you through the speakers, and you have to hold the phone away from your ears slightly so you don't go fuckin deaf from her awful screeches.

"Eridan, is there something you forgot about out in the cold at, no, not seven, but nine in the morning?!"

You search your brain, but tired, you come up with nothing.

"Fef, I got no clue w-what you're blabbin' on about, seriously, w-w-what do you need from me, spit it out, already."

You frown slightly, when you hear her response is an exasperated sigh.

What the fuck.

"Eridan Ampora. I moved out, did I not?"

"Yes, Fef, I can assure you that you left me all alone here."

She huffs.

"Oh, come on, grow up. The _reason, _I made sure to go out of my way to keep you _not _alone, was _because_ I'm your only friend! Now, _think!_"

You really don't know what the hell she's going on abou-

…...Fuck!

"God damn it, Fef, I'm sorry, I gotta go, 'scuse me, talk to you later!"

You rush out of bed, cold air hitting your legs, and you don't even register the fact that you're not wearing pants, even skidding across the polished wood floor, not as you're turning the lock, opening the door. No, you don't realize it until you see the asshole waiter guy from last night, standing there, looking at you grimly with his phone in hand.

"You must be Eridan," he says with the same aggravating lisp.

Glaring daggers, you stand in the doorway, arms crossed, pretending as if sleeping in nothing but a white dress shirt is totally normal in _this_ apartment.

Then again, after an exhausting and disappointing night, you really didn't put much thought into clothing changes other than taking off your pants and jacket. Thank god Feferi had bought you one size too large of the shirt, or else this would be _so _much more awkward than it already was.

"Yes, that w-would be my name. Anything else you w-want to add about my physical appearance before you enter _my _house, mister w-w-waiter?"

He smirks, shoves his shitty phone into his coat pocket before countering with his own assholey statement.

"W-why, yes, I w-would lov-ve to, mister fucking dick-shit. You seem to be standing half-naked, in a somewhat seductive pose, with long legs some pimp in New York would _love _to get his hands on, a killer, dare I say very _fine _body, and a look as if I just shot him through the fucking spectacular ass. Is _that _what you wanted from me?"

You _stare_.  
Oh, yeah. This guy was going to be as difficult as he could manage, wasn't he?

And, really, there isn't much you can think to say at the moment.

So you compromise.

"C-come in," you say weakly.

As his tall body brushes past you, you angrily hiss, "Spectacular ass?"

He doesn't turn to you as you shut the door, shivering slightly, gripping your arms; instead he scopes the living room with an approving nod of his head.

"Hey, don't get your panties wet by that last statement. I was just messing with you, okay?"

Frowning even harder now, you even curl a lip at the guy's impudence. How was this possible? An asshole _this _big that was going to live here for a few months that managed to strike _you _mute? Even you had to admit that most of the time, you never shut up. But this guy really rendered you speechless. What the hell.

"I... I'm not ev-ven w-w-wearin'- look, nev-v-v-ver mind, alright? I'm goin' to get changed."

_Now _he turns, a devilish smirk on his face that sends shivers up your spine.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to follow you, sweetheart."

You turn, face heating, and skirt down the hall to your room, feeling a bit flustered.

_-Be the Manipulative Shithead-_

Oh my god, that guy was such a fucking gay little piece of ass. You said the stupidest things, and had him crumbling to your every sentence. Jesus, either this guy was desperate for attention or he was super antisocial, and didn't know how the world worked. Could be both, you think.

But, lord, would this fucking stupid _Eridan _be easy to play.

Remembering the pleased look on his blushing face that he was probably oblivious to, you snort, and flop down on the comfy couch, loving every moment of this.

You think, happily about how much you're going to enjoy playing this dick.


End file.
